


Cherry Red

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean saying he's going to turn your ass as red as his cherry pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/89689849498/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagine (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) has control over the imagine, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

Dean had gotten a cherry pie from the store and as soon as the two of you had gotten home from the food run, he had dug into it.

"Where’s Sam?" You ask. Yourself and Dean were the only two in the motel room when you came back.

"Research." Dean says before taking a forkful of pie in his mouth.

"OK." You say. You get up and walk over to dean, moving up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, mouth full of pie.

"Nothing." You grin, before your hand reaches around and you swipe a finger in the cherry pie filling, getting a small glob and licking it off your finger. "Yummy." You murmur, walking off and relaxing on one of the beds.

"Really?" Dean asks, looking from his pie to you. "I don’t think I gave you permission to take some of my pie." He says, getting up and walking over to you.

You shrug and grin, before grabbing the remote to flip on the TV.

Suddenly, Dean’s flipping you on the bed and you’re over his knees.

"Whoa! Dean!" Yo say, startled.

"You’re always taking bits of my food…using my stuff without permission…you’ve been incredibly naughty Y/N…" Dean trailed off, hand rubbing against your clothed ass.

"Yeah?" You ask, growing more aroused than you probably should have been. "So what will you do about it?"

"I have an idea." Dean says.

Before you know what Dean’s doing, he’s yanking down your pants and underwear, baring your ass.

You feel his hand run against your ass and you shiver softly.

"You see, naughty girls get punished." Dean says softly, knowing exactly how turned on you were. "And, Y/N, you’ve been very naughty."

His hand leaves your ass, only to come back down on it, the sound of the swat piercing the room.

You yelp, and squirm on Dean’s lap, knowing that if Dean spread your legs, he’d see how wet you were.

"Y/N….I’m going to turn your ass as red as my cherry pie." Dean says softly. He brings another swat down, and a moan breaks from your lips. "And I know for a fact that you’ll love every second of it." He grins, bringing another swat down.

You give another moan, and he chuckles, and now, you’re praying that you don’t end up coming on his pants.


End file.
